Riot Girl
by Saiyachick
Summary: A story with a twist, though you need to read the summary inside. Pan, a hardcore girl, a sophomore in high school, only has her friends. Her best friend soon becomes something more in her twisted hardcore punk world filled with posers and back stabbing


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song.

Summary: Ok, this is my first attempt on Pan and Trunks. Before you attack me, this is a one shot with a twist. Ok first, in this story there are no Saiyan's or aliens of any kind. Second of all, Goku being Bulma's sister relates the Son's and Briefs. Third of all, Trunks and Bura have no relation what so ever. They aren't brother and sister, but rivals. Ok enough of that now let me explain the story. A one shot about Pan and her rivals and friends. The girl who is tough and not afraid to show it and has everyone against her.****

**_Riot girl_**

**__**

Pan woke up dreading the day that should come. She stared out the window and sighed, today was another rainy day with the grayish clouds and bolts of lightning. It was sort of like her mood, down in the dumps depressed.

Yeah, her life was ok, but thing didn't seem to be going that entire well lately. She was fifteen and a sophomore at Orange Star high school. She not only didn't know anyone there, but was practically alone. Pan had her friends to back her up, her real friends who liked her music, and her lifestyle.

She got up and picked out her regular attire. Her black baggy swish pants, her hoop earrings, a snug Good Charlotte shirt, and her laced up black boots. She didn't really care what people thought as long as she was comfortable. All her surroundings at school weren't really the same. The usual popular kids would wear their Abercrombie and Fitch clothes, while walking around, and Pan and her crowd would wear Anti-Crombie and Fitch clothes just to piss them off.

Her dark black hair was now overcome by purple streaks she got over the summer. Gohan and Videl weren't crazy about it, but did mind. Pan grabbed some of her safety pins, clipped them at the shoulder blades of her shirtsleeves and checked. Yep, it was what she wanted to look like. She snatched her black jacket that said Anti-Crombie and Fitch on the back and pulled it on.

Finally, she got her bag and disc man and was out of the house before her parentals said 'bye.' It started to pour even more, but she didn't give a rat's ass, she could live with a little rain. Suddenly as she was walking, she heard a car behind her. She turned around and smirked. It was her best friends Trunks and Kat. 

"Need a lift?" Kat asked.

"If you're offering," Pan said flatly and got in the car.

The car was blasting of Linkin Park, but Pan didn't mind. She looked up front and Kat. She had black hair, but with streaks of blue and greenish orbs with spots of orange. Trunks had his lavender hair and usual baby blues. 

Both Kat and Trunks were juniors in high school, and treated Pan as one of them. She was after all not a stereotype person like her family friends kid. Bulma and Vegeta's daughter Bura was a blue haired sophomore too, that wanted nothing to do with Pan's group in high school, and they didn't really mind. 

"So what are doing walking in the rain anyways," Trunks asked as he kept driving.

"Oh, I just love the cold touch of the rain so I had to bond with it," Pan said sarcastically.

"I knew you were a freak!" Trunks replied with a grin.

"So what, you're a freak too!" Pan said back.

Trunks thought for a moment, "You know what, I am."

All three laughed and finally got to school. Today would be the same ol' day. All three then got out of the car and started walking. They then talked about the concerts going on and everything else in this bitter cold world.

"Ugh have you heard that Avril girl?" Kat said with disgust, "She is actually trying to act like a real hard core punk rocker."

"I know! Kami, that stupid Skater boy song is annoying as hell!" Pan exclaimed.

Trunks sighed, "If you ask me, she is just another superficial poser trying to win the hearts of punks."

"Agreed," replied the two girls.

Soon they all met up with all their other friends and talked within their groups. Soon, one of Bura's friends walked by and bumped into Trunks on purpose. He turned around furious and looked at the girl in disgust. She was wearing a checkered skirt and top with black old school converses.

"What do you want Miaka," he hissed.

"Oh nothing Trunks, I just stumbled," she said too sweetly.

He rolled his eyes and was about to turn around when Miaka stopped him. "Hey, um are you going to the winter dance with anyone?"

Trunks held his breath. Now he was in deep shit. The policy of the school on the winter dance is, that if a girl asks you, you have to accept. "Um…"

"He's going with me," Pan sneered.

Trunks's eyes widened and turned to Pan with a thankful look. Miaka seethed with anger. "What?"

"Oh come on, I didn't stutter whore. Why don't you take you little poser Avril ass out of our area," Pan simpered.

Miaka huffed and turned around and walked away. Pan smirked at her friends and began to talk again.

"I can't believe that slut wont give up," Trunks said, and then looked at Pan. "You saved my ass."

"As usual, but don't worry about it. But did you see what she was wearing? It angers me when people like her try to take over our persona and make it a phony trend!" Pan shouted with anger.

"I know, but the whole double hit was awesome," Kat smirked.

"Yeah, you got the slut and that Avril girl in one sentence. Kudos to you!" said Trunks.

Pan smiled, "And I got a lot of that."

The bell rang, and it signaled for all of the kids to go to class. Pan said by to her junior friends and went off with one of her fellow punk rocker. Both walked into class and walked into the back for another boring day. Pan and her friend Serene sat in their seats and pulled on their headphones to drone out the teachers lessons. The sounds of drums banging and guitars playing murmured through her ears from Sublime.

She tapped her two pencils on her desk and didn't even notice her teacher coming close to her.

"Miss Son."

Still, Pan kept drumming her pencils and bopping her head.

"Miss Son!"

Serene noticed the teacher and pushed Pan lightly. Still drumming her pencils, Pan turned to Serene with a questioning look.

The sensei had enough and grabbed the two pencils out of Pan's hands. Pan snapped her head to the teacher's direction and took off her headphones.

"What was that for?" 

"Miss Son, I have had enough of you and your attitude-"

"I wasn't showing any attitude," she stated plainly.

"Don't lie," said Hotaka.

Pan narrowed her eyes at him, "Mind your own business you prissy ass momma's boy."

He scowled at her, and the teacher grabbed Pan's arms. "Miss Son, I shall not stand you mocking your class mates.

Pan snatched her arm away from the teacher. "Well I will not stand some brownnoser getting into my business. Oh, and if you grab my wrist like that again, I will make sure you get fired," Pan smirked triumphantly.

The teacher was fuming and wrote something down. "You will report to the principal's office immediately."

"Ok, and don't worry, I'll tell him about our little incident right now," Pan derided and got up.

The sensei's temper rose and glared at Pan. "Sit down Miss Son."

"What was that?" Pan asked pretending not to hear.

"I said sit down," she hissed.

Pan smirked at Serene and sat down. "That bitch has nothing on me."

The bell soon rang and the kids met up with their friends talking about the dance tonight. A few hours passed, along with some verbal spars, and snide remarks, and finally lunch.

Serene and Pan told Trunks and Kat about their morning class and all laughed. Serene and Kat drifted off to some other fellow punk rockers, which left Trunks and Pan to talk some more.

"So, are we gonna go to the dance tonight?" Trunks asked.

Pan stared at him, "Of course, if I don't then Miaka well get both our asses in trouble."

Trunks grinned, "Guess you're right, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sure."

Soon, the classes ended and everyone went their separate ways. Pan walked up to the front door and knocked. After a few more, she realized they weren't there so focused on their ki signatures. She groaned as she realized they were at the Briefs, and since she left her key at home, she would have to go to Capsule Corp.

Pan drove over to Capsule Corp, hoping that she didn't have to stay long. In a matter of minutes, West City came into view, and she made her way to the huge building.

She sighed once again and got ready for her five minutes of hell. She knocked slightly on the front door, and waited. The door swung open to reveal Vegeta. He grunted, and Pan walked in without a word. She stepped into the kitchen to see her mother and father talking to Bulma.

"Mom can I get the house keys," she asked.

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows, "Pan, why don't you say 'hi' first?"

She turned to Bulma and did a fake smile, "Hello Bulma." She then turned back to her mom, "Can I have the keys now?"

"Why don't you go up and see Bura, Pan?" Bulma asked.

"I have homework…" but someone interrupted.

"Don't you mean you have a dance to get to?" the blue haired replica of her mother had come down the stairs looking conceited.

"Bura," Pan grumbled.

"Well it's nice to see you too Pan," Bura replied smugly.

"What do you mean dance?" Gohan asked.

"I am going to the winter dance with some of my friends…"

"I must have heard wrong…my friend Miaka said you were going with Trunks," Bura said, trying her best to get Pan in trouble.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked. "Isn't he a junior?"

"Yes dad, and also one of my friends," Pan sighed and glared daggers at Bura.

"Honey, why don't you wait for a couple of minutes then well go home," Videl said.

Pan growled knowing she couldn't argue with her parents. She walked into the living room and slouched on the couch while listening to her disc man again. She closed her eyes a bit and noticed a presence in the room.

"What the hell do you want Bura."

"What? Can't I accompany my dear friend Pan?" she asked innocently.

Pan narrowed her eyes at Bura and turned her music off, "Cut the shit Bura, I know you haven't talked to me in a real conversation since I was twelve at the Marshal Arts tournament."

"Well, I'd really appreciate you not calling Miaka such cruel names."

"Well, I'd really appreciate you to leave me the hell alone."

Bura growled, "Why are you being such a bitch? I mean we are the same-"

"Please! Don't make me laugh! You are the type of person, who worries about style, which by the looks of it you're going for the slut wear, and second of all, I am the type of person who doesn't care what people think. You know why Trunks hates Miaka? She is a poser. When a punk song on the radio plays, you say you like it, and those posers on TV wearing all the punk style; you go and make it your own trend. Miaka started wearing old school stuff when she isn't old school. That's what we hate, so don't bother saying we're the same because we might share the same blood, but you aren't part of my family," Pan spat.

Bura's eyes widened. She was trying to comprehend of what just happened, until Gohan and Videl walked in. Pan walked out of the door without a word and grabbed the home keys from her mother and drove off. 

She started growling at what Bura had just said. "How could she say we're the same? I can't believe it!"

Pan made her way inside her house and marched up the stairs. She walked inside her room and slammed the door and was getting ready for the winter dance. There was no way in hell she was going to wear a dress, so she went for her own style of comfort.

She picked out a dark purple and black pleated skirt that went right above her knees and a black Sublime shirt with her usual safety pens on the shoulder blades. She then got some black old school Converses and her spiked bracelets, which she put on each wrist.

Pan didn't bother fixing anything else, but just grabbed her jacket and walked outside. In a matter of minutes Trunks's car pulled up and she walked over to get in once again. 

"Hey Pan."

"Hey Trunks, where's Kat?" she asked.

"She's with her boyfriend at the dance already," he mumbled.

Pan laughed, "Calm down, he isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh isn't it?"

For the rest of the ride, the music was blasted up and both started talking some more. They got the school they dreaded and walked into the gym. Once again, they both met more of their friends and both were having a great time. They danced a bit, and laughed. For some odd reason, Pan felt a warm feeling when she was around Trunks.

Pan and Trunks took a break to cool off and got a drink. They sat down and were greeted by Serene, Kat, Makato (Kat's boyfriend) and Samara. All talked for a while, and then came Miaka with Bura.

"Hey Trunks, do you wanna dance?" Miaka asked.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Oh come on Trunks, I can be your sk8er girl in more ways then one."

Trunks gagged, "When I need a person who sells themselves as a 'fuck toy,' I will call you…wait…no I don't think I will because it will never happen."

"Just go away you little slut you're not welcome," Kat hissed.

"Shut up you little dike," Bura sneered.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Pan yelled.

The rest of the group got up and started glaring daggers at the two girls. Bura smirked along with Miaka.

"What? Did we hurt the little dogs?" they mocked.

"You know what, I have had enough of you two, Kat back me up, I'll take Bura, and you take that Miaka bitch," Pan seethed with anger.

"Oh, what would the principal think…oh I mean daddy? Did you forget?" Miaka smirked.

"Do you honestly think I care? We have given you so many chances to slide, but you wont listen!" Pan glared while stepping forward as she spoke each word.

 "You have gotten on my last nerve. I already made it clear to Bura, so why don't you two whores run off count your money you made as strippers and get laid like you want to." Kat sneered.

The other two girls backed away and flipped their hair and walked away. Pan and Kat were raging with anger, and didn't even notice Trunks sneaking off to the DJ. When he came back, he grabbed Pan to the dance floor and held her there.

"This one is for you," he whispered.

_She's got  
Tattoos  
And piercings   
She likes Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment_

Pan looked at Trunks and smiled. "So this is what you think of me?" she asked as she kept dancing along side with her friends and Trunks.

_  
  
Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world_

"Pretty much. Everyone has to watch out for you. My punk rock princess, you make Christina and Briteny look bad." Trunks smirked.

_Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

"Oh it's true, not even the national guards can stop this riot girl," Pan smiled.

_  
  
And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly  
But that's okay  
Cause I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me  
Yeah!_

_  
_"Remember that time you got us kicked out of the movie theaters for yelling at the screen too much?" Trunks asked.

"I can't help it! It is such a sucky plot!"

_  
Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A riot girl and she's takin' on the world, I said..._

"I have to agree, Darkness Falls could have been better," he sighed.

"And it would have been better if you weren't making out with that girl," Pan mumbled.

"WHAT?" Trunks yelled. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT-"

_  
Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot_

"Joking! Kami you are gullible. So why did you request this song for me?" Pan asked.

_  
  
Don't you know that all I really want is you?  
Gotta know that all I really want is you.  
  
_

"You really want to know?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I really want to know!"

_  
Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants riot, she wants a riot_

Trunks leaned down and grabbed Pan by the waist and grabbed her into a kiss. After the short sensation he pulled apart and whispered, "Because you're my riot girl."

_  
  
Emergency, call 911  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot_


End file.
